Kagome
by Innusurri
Summary: Honestly, I can't really explain it. It's very sad though.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, the characters, or the song 'Lucy' by Skillet. Thanks for your time.

One- Shot

Kagome

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

Sesshomaru stood over Kagome's grave. He leaned to his knees and stuck the roses in the vase he kept there. "Hey there Kagome…" He whispered. "I know you can't hear me, but I miss you. Rin graduated. She misses you so much. She just turned 16 Kagome. She wanted to make you proud. I'm glad you brought us here to live, away from the Feudal Era, and Inu-Yasha. I remember how you used to cry to me." He wiped away the leaves as he spoke.

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away. I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say._

He stroked the headstone with his hand, wiping away some dirt. "Remember when you got lost in the woods and attacked by the demon? I saved you then, do you remember? I hated you because you were with my brother, but as I grew to know you, I loved you. I found myself in love with you." A sigh escaped his lips. "I'm terribly lonely without you Kagome. I don't know if I can find anybody like you. I don't want to try. I only want you. I'd give up anything to see you again. "

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

His memories took him away for a minute. He was staring at Kagome. The day before her birthday. Her 17th birthday. At this moment, he didn't know her 18th would be her last. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You look beautiful. You always do. I'm glad we decided to marry." He whispered in her ear as she giggled. He remembered every detail of her face. The way the light pink eyeshadow made her luminious blue eyes look bigger then what they were, and the excitement held in them. How the mascara enhanced her already long lashes. He loved the way she looked. The long white gown hugged her curves, enhancing and narrowing all her flaws, though in his eyes there were none. She was perfect to him. They exchanged vows, and soon the preacher announced:

"You may now kiss the bride." And he did. He kissed her with all his might. There were some whistles from Kagome's classmates. He would never forget that day, or any day with her, or the nights they spent together, before the wedding when it was just innocent talks, and laughter, and after the wedding, when they consumated their vows. Lightening brought him back to the present. He laughed. He hadn't felt the rain start at all.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today._

"It's your birthday today Kagome. You would be 28. I love you Kagome. I will never let you go." He kissed the stone. The rain water had washed away the remainder of the dirt. A solitary tear slid down his cheek, disguised by the water falling around him. "They told me it would get easier with time Kagome, to repeat your name over and over in my mind and say it to people. That it would bring me closure; that I would actually believe you were gone." His forehead rested against the stone. "But it hasn't helped me at all Kagome. I have never felt this empty before. As though when you died my heart went with you. Do you remember the first time we met alone? I would change it if I could. I wouldn't have been so.. angry with you. I would have treated you better. But if I had maybe it would have changed how things are right now. Maybe I never would have saw how strong you are."

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday._

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name._

"Sesshomaru, watch out!" Kagome screamed at him. He had not noticed the demon behind him, until he felt the sword pierce his chest. He looked down. The wench's scent had been intoxicating to him. He was not focused. A breath escaped his lips, and he looked towards Kagome. She was glowing blue. She pointed a finger at the demon and he heard the cry as it disappeared into nothing but ash. Then she was running to him. The sword was out of him before he had a chance to feel the pain. Kagome was bent over him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have come here to bathe. If I didn't come here this could have been prevented. I am so, so sorry." She sobbed out. Her hands were on his chest, pressing the wound together. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and the blue light around her turned green. He felt a warmth spread through his body, and soon all the blood vanished, and the gap on his chest healed over. Kagome leaned back, sighing softly. "Thank you Miko." She said so softly, he thought he had mistaken her words.

He sat up, and she went to stand. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her knees. The towel she wore was barely concealing anything, and he had never seen a body on a human, or seldom demon. He didn't show the appreciation on his face, and she had obviously not saw him look otherwise she would be blushing like a child caught in the cookie jar. "Why did you save me?" He asked her when she was under his watchful eye level. She fidgeted slightly but opened her mouth none the less.

"I didn't want you to die. It would have been wrong. My fault." She whispered. When she looked back up at him, he saw the remorse in her eyes. His finger caught her chin before she could look down again. A blush lit her face. "Um, Sesshomaru?" She whispered under the intensity in his eyes. He heard her breath catch when a smile spread across his features.

"Thank you." He whispered.

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance; but all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make amends._

His eyes hit the ground. "You don't know how much I wanted to touch you then, to kiss you. I thought you would let me die. I felt something inside me well up with joy. I think it was my heart."

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

"I want to see you again. This urge is unbearable. It's eating me alive. I just.. I don't think I can go another hundred years, if ten was this bad. One was hard too. I can't give you up Kagome. I could picture us growing together. I would have found a way to make you immortal, or I would have not lived without you, like I am now. I'm only living for Rin right now, or I would be dead too, my love. "

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself toda.y_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms._

_I never wanted anything so bad._

_Here we are, for a brand new start._

_Living the life that we could've had._

The first time he had kissed Kagome… the memory flooded his mind. He had been sitting on a rock in the middle of a waterfall. She was laying on her back, letting the sun dry the water from her skin and her 'bikini' as she had called it. It was very skimpy. Barely better then the towel she had worn when she had healed him. Her eyes were closed, and she was singing very softly to herself. His eyes roamed her body. She had abs, not defined ones like body builders, but the slight indent in her stomach showed the muscles there. She was thin, but her hips flared out, as though to carry a child on her hip. She was very well formed. Perfect portions. Her chest was a little large for her figure but he didn't mind. He doubted many males did. "Kagome?" He questioned her. He didn't know if she was asleep or not.

"Yes?" She asked, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I don't know if this is proper or not, but I need to know… how old are you?" She laughed. He indulged himself in it. It was like little bubbles were coming from her throat, and bells and music hit the air. He smiled slightly.

"I'm sixteen."

"Have you ever been kissed?" He asked.

She hesitated. "I had to kiss Inu-Yasha once to stop him from becoming a full demon. I used to think about it a lot. I don't anymore. Kikyo is human now, full human. Not just clay and dust. They're having a child soon. I was heartbroken when he chose her, but it was for the best." She whispered. He thought she was talking to herself more then him.

"This is an unexpected feeling." He murmured. She looked over at him, confusion on her face. "I didn't expect to feel jealous. I had assumed you were mated with him, but your scent is clear from his since you have been here with me. You smell ten times better."

"You're jealous? Why?" The confusion on her face disappeared and was replaced by enlightenment. "Sesshomaru, do you have feelings for me?"

He placed his hand against her cheek and leaned over her face, his hair falling to the side and over his shoulder, creating a curtain on one side of their faces. "May I kiss you, Kagome?" He whispered to her, but the fervor in his voice was clear to her. He ran his fingers down her cheek, past her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm until his fingers entertwined with hers. "I have thought of nothing for these past few weeks, except what your lips would taste like…" He drifted off, searching for permission in her eyes. He heard her heartrate eccelerate when he kissed his forehead. "I think it would be ambrosia."

"Y-yes." She stuttered out. He smiled at her, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, then he pressed his lips softly against hers. He didn't expect the hunger that consumed him, the hunger he thought he had control of, to burst forth when their lips touched. It was like fire and ice, colliding with each other. His hand released hers and traced back up her arm and down her side, gripping her hip and pulling her towards him, under him. He kissed her neck, nipping and biting. Down, and down he went. "S-stop Sessho-homaru." She whispered.

Simple words, but he did. "Sorry that was… wrong of me. I didn't mean to.. The feeling that kicked in.." He couldn't find the right words but she sat up and pressed a finger to his lips.

"It's nothing that I didn't feel too, but I have never.. been touched so intimately, like where your lips ended up, on my stomach. It was scary to me. It's not that I don't want you Sesshomaru, because I do, truly. I just think you should marry before you do things like that. Call me old-fashioned, well new-fashioned in this case." She giggled. "But I think marriage should come before sex."

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand._

_Me and Lucy never wanna end._

_Just another moment in your eyes._

_I'll see you in another life; in Heaven, where we never say goodbye._

The rain poured overhead of them as the walked through the indoor garden. It made the chimes in the room tinkle, like little bells welcoming the rain. The rain flowed into cylinder's and flowed into the irrigation system Kagome had instructed people to make for the indoor garden. It saved many workers and took less time for the plants to be properly watered. In the deepest part of the garden, where the flowers were held, mostly roses, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome inside. He looked into her eyes. She was so small compared to him. A foot and a half shorter. He leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Kagome, but I must ask you one thing. Please, for me."

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"I need you to be my mate. My wife." He pulled out a gold band, with pink diamonds on both sides, leading a trail to the onyx in the middle. "Will you be mine?" Tears started falling down her cheeks. He was surprised, and he lifted her into his arms. "What did I do? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, I'm happy. I would love to be your mate Sesshomaru ." She whispered into his neck. He felt her lips press against his skin, and he turned her face to him, and kissed her gently.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

He looked at the sky overhead. The clouds rolled by. "Oh Kagome, why couldn't you have survived? I had forever with you in mind. And now it will never exist."

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today._

"I swear if I would have known you would have died, I would never have allowed myself to let you leave my sight. Kagome, my Kagome." His shoulders shook as he pressed his hands against his face. "Why did he take you from me? I can not live like this much longer, my love. I can feel the pain in me welling up and over, like a boiling pot of stew."

_Here we are, now you're in my arms._

_Here we are for a brand new start._

_I got to live with the choices I've made and I can't live with myself today._

Then the day she left. "I'll be right back Sesshomaru, I just have to get eggs. Ask Rin about her day! I won't be gone long. I love you Sesshomaru." She laughed when he whirled her back into his arms to kiss her. The kiss lingered, and she sighed gently.

"I don't want you to go." He growled into her ear. "I want to keep you here, prisoner with me for the rest of our lives. I don't want you to leave right now. Stay, we can bake the cake tomorrow, or buy one." He nipped her neck. He felt her shiver against him.

"Now what would that do? Rin insisted on making cake for school, so let me go Sesshomaru. I will be ten minutes." She pulled away, turned around, and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Her hands were holding his face against hers. "Go talk to Rin. I heard she met a boy." She laughed at his expression, turned and exited the house, grabbing her purse on the way out.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand._

_Me and Lucy never wanna end._

_I've got to live with the choices I've made and I can't live with myself today._

It wasn't even five minutes later that he heard her scream and ran out the door. He bolted down the street, and found her lying on the sidewalk, blood streaming from her chest. He heard her gasping for air. Her purse was gone. She was struggling to stand when he got to her. He had to 'pretend' to be normal in this society, or people would ask why he disappeared when he ran. "Kagome. Kagome!" He shouted, lifting her into his arms. "I'll get you help. I won't lose you." He ran until he was in a hospital.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered, blood leaking from the corners of her lips. "Sesshomaru." She choked. He felt tears fall from his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I love you. Please take care of Rin. Please, please don't ever forget her. She needs your care and love now. Tell her I love her Sesshomaru." She choked and the doctor shoved a tube down her throat. The light in her eyes was dimming. He held her hand tighter. He heard her heart stuttering to a stop.

"Don't leave me Kagome. Don't leave me. I need you still. I need you. I love you. Don't leave me." He was running with the stretcher.

"Clear." The doctor said, and the electricity went into Kagome. He didn't hear her heart start beating again. He held her hand until the doctor's and nurse's told him he had to let her hand go. They had to take her to the morgue. They had to pry him away from her.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._

"Why did I let you go Kagome? I should have went with you. We should have took the car. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I miss you. Please, please come back to me. I remember your name Kagome. I can't live without you Kagome." His body shook with the sobs as he held onto her tombstone. Her tombstone read,

'Here lay Kagome Tashio, the only woman to thaw the ice in my heart.'

1990-2008

Well I haven't wrote in a long time. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I like sad stories, sadly. Haha. It's my birthday. Woo.

Jaime


End file.
